J.J. Abrams
Jeffrey Jacob Abrams (born June 27, 1966) is one of the producers for Cloverfield (2008) and 10 Cloverfield Lane (2016). He is the creator of the TV series Felicity (1998-2002), Alias (2001-2006), Lost (2004-2010), and Fringe (2008-2013), and the director of the movies Mission: Impossible 3 (2006), Star Trek (2009), Super 8 (2011), Star Trek Into Darkness (2013), and Star Wars: The Force Awakens (2015). Career Abrams collaborated with producer Jerry Bruckheimer and director Michael Bay on the summer 1998 blockbuster, Armageddon. In 2001 he co-wrote and produced the film Joy Ride. In 1998 he made his first foray into television with Felicity, which ran for four seasons on The WB, serving as the show's co-creator (with Matt Reeves) and executive producer. Under his production company, Bad Robot, Abrams created and executive-produced ABC's Alias and is co-creator (with Damon Lindelof) and executive producer of Lost. He is also executive producer of What About Brian and Six Degrees, also on ABC. Abrams contributed in the writing process in Superman Flyby. He made his feature directorial debut in 2006 with Mission: Impossible 3, starring Tom Cruise and is also directing the upcoming 11th Star Trek movie. Abrams is also the producer of the 2008 monster movie, Cloverfield. In addition to writing and directing, he composed the theme music for Alias and co-wrote the theme song for Felicity. He originally planned to adapt the Dark Tower series by American author Stephen King to film, but he has since backed out of the project by November 2009. Abrams signed deals with Warner Bros. for new television shows and Paramount Pictures for new films worth around $50 million. Filmography *''Taking Care of Business'' (1990), writer *''Regarding Henry'' (1991), writer *''Forever Young'' (1992), writer *''Gone Fishin''' (1997), co-writer *''Armageddon'' (1998), co-writer *''Joy Ride'' (2001), writer, producer *''Mission: Impossible III'' (2006), director, co-writer *''Cloverfield'' (2008), producer *''Star Trek'' (2009), director, producer *''Morning Glory'' (2010), producer *''Super 8'' (2011), director, producer, writer *''Mission Impossible: Ghost Protocol'' (2011), producer *''Star Trek Into Darkness'' (2013), director, producer *''Infinitely Polar Bear'' (2014), producer *''Mission Impossible: Rogue Nation'' (2015), producer *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens'' (2015), director, producer, writer *''10 Cloverfield Lane'' (2016), producer *''Star Trek Beyond'' (2016), producer Television *''Felicity'' (1998-2002), co-creator, writer, executive producer, director *''Alias'' (2001-2006), creator, writer, executive producer, director *''Lost'' (2004-2010), co-creator, writer, executive producer, director *''What About Brian'' (2006-2007), executive producer *''Six Degrees'' (2006-2007), executive producer *''The Office'' (US Version)(2007), guest director *''Fringe'' (2008), co-creator, writer, executive producer *''Anatomy of Hope'' (2009; pilot only), executive producer, writer, director *''Undercovers'' (2010), co-creator, executive producer, writer, director, theme music composer *''Person of Interest'' (2011-present), executive producer, theme music composer *''Alcatraz'' (2012), executive producer, theme music composer *''Shelter'' (2012; pilot only), executive producer *''Revolution'' (2012-2014), executive producer *''Almost Human'' (2013-2014), executive producer, composer *''Believe'' (2014), executive producer *''Dead People'' (2015; pilot only), executive producer *''11.22.63'' (2016), executive producer *''Westworld'' (2016), executive producer *''Roadies'' (2016), executive producer Awards In 2005 Abrams received Emmys for Outstanding Directing in a Drama Series for the Lost pilot , as well as Outstanding Drama Series for Lost. He is also an Emmy nominee for his Alias pilot script and his Lost pilot script (co-written with Lindelof) . Abrams won a Golden Globe Award for Outstanding Drama Series for Lost. *2002 Emmy Award Nomination, Outstanding Writing for A Drama Series (Alias) *2005 Emmy Award Winner, Outstanding Drama Series (Lost) *2005 Emmy Award Winner, Outstanding Directing for A Drama Series (Lost) *2005 Emmy Award Nomination, Outstanding Writing for A Drama Series (Lost) *2006 Golden Globe Award Winner, Best Television Series - Drama (Lost) *2007 Golden Globe Award Nomination, Best Television Series - Drama (Lost) References External links *J.J. Abrams on Wikipedia *The Lost wikia *Lostpedia, a Lost encyclopedia Category:Crew